Le retour d'Emeraude Malefoy
by Clelia
Summary: La guerre est finie. Le trio d'or et leurs camarades retournent à Poudlard pour faire leur septième année. Emeraude est de retour, son exil de treize ans a pris fin. Elle va faire changer les choses... Doucement, les clans vont se rapprocher, et fusionner ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire dont je posterai un chapitre par semaine. Celui-ci est la mise en situation et nous ne voyons donc que la famille Malefoy (les autres arriveront au prochain chapitre...)._

 **"Tiens-toi bien !"**

Un coup de canne.

 **"Cesses de faire l'enfant !"**

Une gifle.

 **"Contente toi d'être belle !"**

Un claquement de porte.

 **"Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !"**

Une bousculade.

 **"Rends ton père fier de toi !"**

Une larme.

 **"Cela ne regarde pas les jeunes filles !"**

Un regard noir.

 **"Personne ne t'a demandé de réfléchir !"**

Un doloris.

Emeraude se réveilla en sursaut. Elle détestait revenir au Manoir Malefoy car cela signifiait le retour d'innombrables horribles souvenirs mais surtout de revoir son père, Lucius, son pire cauchemar. La jeune fille avait été forcée de faire son retour en Angleterre la semaine passée. Sa vie de semi-liberté dans le sud de la France était terminée. Son exil de 13 ans avait pris fin.

L'arrivée de la blonde avait été lugubre. Elle qui n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis deux ans n'aspirait qu'à fuir. Quand elle s'était retrouvée devant les grilles, elle n'avait pu détacher son regard de la gigantesque demeure. Le manoir apparaissait comme une ombre dans la nuit noire mais l'éclat de la lune faisait se refléter les affreuses sculptures et gargouilles qui décoraient la façade en pierre. Cette maison était froide et austère. Elle contenait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Revenir. Emeraude ne le souhaitait pas. Elle pensait ne jamais réintégrer le foyer Malefoy. Le point de départ de sa vie chaotique.

Une Malefoy. Une jeune fille. Le destin n'est pas toujours clément. Ces deux mots ne devraient et ne s'étaient jamais assemblés jusqu'à Emeraude.

Revenir ici, c'était rouvrir d'anciennes blessures.

Revenir ici la faisait redevenir petite fille.

Revenir ici fissurait sa carapace, forgée depuis tant d'années avec difficultés mais ténacité.

Revenir ici, c'était avouer ses erreurs et surtout, revenir ici signifiait devoir les assumer.

En une semaine, son père lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il l'a critiquait à longueur de journée. Pourtant, lorsque les Malefoy se rendaient en France pour voir leur progéniture, fait plutôt rare, le père de famille ne se préoccupait pas d'elle. Pour Lucius, Emeraude n'avait aucun rôle à tenir dans sa vie ou dans sa parfaite famille. Sa naissance était une erreur et il ne se privait pas pour le lui rappeler dès qu'une occasion se présentait à lui. Elle était fautive et il était de sa responsabilité de ne pas faire de vague. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Lucius avait eu un héritier alors à quoi pouvait bien lui servir un second enfant, qui plus est une fille?

Le blond la détestait et Emeraude le lui rendait bien. Elle le haïssait. Elle avait entamé sa vie avec pour objectif premier de le faire enrager. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt douée dans ce domaine.

Néanmoins, la jeune fille tentait de se montrer discrète depuis son retour. En effet il l'a surveillait et sa mauvaise humeur constante depuis la fin du règne du Lord retombait sur sa famille. Et plus précisément sur Emeraude depuis son retour. La jeune fille avait été stupéfaite en apprenant que le Magenmagot n'avait pas enfermé son père à Azkaban à perpétuité. Deux mois. Les dizaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qu'il avait tué ne valaient que deux mois d'enfermement. Les centaines de sorciers torturés par ses soins n'avaient pas eu droit à plus de justice que cela. Deux mois. Deux mois et la confiscation de sa baguette magique. Ce dernier point avait d'ailleurs mis Lucius dans une fureur monumentale. D'après lui, cette "injustice" le mettait au rang des Moldus. Emeraude détestait son père. Il profitait de son handicap pour faire trimer sa femme et sa fille. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs entraperçu l'immense imagination du patriarche en matière de punition. Une goutte de Whisky-pur-feu renversée? Une gifle. Une chemise légèrement froissée? Un coup de ceinture. L'elfe de maison arborant un sourire? Une correction à coup de pied et de main. Même la joie de l'elfe était sa faute. Tout. Tout était sa faute. Sa vie était une erreur.

En plus d'être inventif, Lucius était discret. Il réglait ses comptes avec Emeraude quand sa femme et son fils étaient absents. Seul l'elfe de maison, Vini, était présent, et malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa jeune maîtresse, l'elfe ne pouvait intervenir contre son maître Lucius. Aussi, la jeune fille supportait en silence. Prévenir sa mère ou son frère n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Dans ses moments de douleur, elle se souvenait: la France, l'amour, la rage, l'espoir et finalement le malheur... Après tout, elle avait déjà subit ses violences quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, avant son départ pour la France, alors elle pouvait bien supporter cela maintenant qu'elle était une jeune adulte. Supporter. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie.

Si elle n'avait eu que son père, elle aurait abandonné, elle aurait fuit, elle l'aurait tué ou dénoncé tout du moins. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait sa mère et son frère. Ceux-ci avaient vécu leur vie durant treize ans sans se soucier vraiment d'Emeraude mais elle savait qu'ils tenaient à elle...

Sa mère l'aimait. Cependant il ne fallait pas le montrer. Pas d'effusion, de câlin, d'histoire du soir, de confidence ou de conseil. Sa mère était froide et distante. Elle devait tenir son rang, jouer un rôle et porter un masque en permanence. Etre soumise et fidèle, voilà la mission d'une femme Malefoy et Narcissa l'incarnait à la perfection. Dans la rue, tout le monde se retournait sur son passage. Narcissa était une beauté froide. La Perfection. Elle était ce vers quoi devait tendre Emeraude. Lucius lui répétait toujours de prendre exemple sur sa mère, qu'elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville... Narcissa n'osait pas demander à son mari de cesser ses remontrances. Elle aimait sa fille mais elle aimait aussi son mari à quoi s'ajoutait une certaine peur.

Tout le monde craignait Lucius, même sa famille. Il était instable, hargneux, violent, ambitieux et avait des idées étranges et arriérées. Sa fille ne lui ressemblait en rien. Drago, par contre, avait pour mission de lui ressembler.

Mais aux yeux d'Emeraude, il avait échoué. Son frère était doux. Il prenait soin d'elle, sa petite soeur de quelques mois sa cadette. Quand ils étaient petits, Drago lui racontait des histoires, jouaient avec elle à la poupée et lui brossait les cheveux. Mais elle avait disparu et ils avaient grandi séparé. Depuis leurs retrouvailles la semaine passée, ils n'avaient pas pu passé énormément de temps ensemble. Lucius en était la cause. Il faisait travailler sa fille du matin au soir, lui donnant des tâches inutiles ou que l'elfe de maison avait déjà effectué. Quant à Drago, il préférait ne pas rester près de son père et il était donc très souvent chez Blaise, son meilleur ami.

Emeraude Malefoy n'était pas malheureuse. Elle s'était faite à sa vie. Depuis une semaine, elle avait retrouvé son père mais également sa mère et son frère. Elle avait retrouvé la haine, le dégoût, la violence et la douleur mais également l'amour, l'espoir, les rires et la joie.

Emeraude se rallongea mais ne pu se rendormir. Son cerveau était en ébullition et elle se connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était plus la peine d'espérer s'endormir. Aussi elle alluma sa baguette d'un Lumos et entama la lecture de Femme, le sexe fort, un livre de Angela Woman, une sorcière et féministe américaine qu'Emeraude appréciait énormément et dont les idées plaisaient à la jeune blonde.

* * *

La dispute était violente et Narcissa se montrait déchainée, révoltée et rouge de colère. Sa tenue et son maquillage d'habitude si parfait ne l'était plus. La beauté froide avait fait place à une femme enragée et bouillonnante de colère.

 **-Elle ira à Poudlard !**

 **-Sûrement pas !** Affirma le père de famille d'un ton ferme

 **-Je suis sa mère par Merlin ! Je t'ai laissé diriger sa vie, nos vies, jusqu'à présent mais s'en est assez ! Par Salazar, ce que je peux m'en vouloir! Je décide qu'elle ira à Poudlard, que tu le veuilles ou non.**

L'incident avait débuté au petit-déjeuner, quand un hibou avait donné des petits coups de becs à la fenêtre. La lettre était adressée à Narcissa. Lucius s'était empressé de venir aux nouvelles et sa femme s'était résolue à lui parler de son désir de voir Emeraude aller à Poudlard pour sa dernière année.

La rentrée à Poudlard avait été maintenue. Les professeurs et quelques anciens élèves s'étaient assemblés pour restaurer le château. Les élèves de dernière année n'ayant pas pu passer leur diplôme, ils étaient invités à retourner un an à l'école de sorcellerie. Il était donc convenu que Drago y reparte. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plus qu'heureux de ce départ quand il voyait l'état dans lequel était son père. Le problème était Emeraude. La jeune fille avait passé ses cinq premières années à Beauxbâtons et un précepteur privé lui avait fait l'école à domicile pour la sixième année. Suite à l'annonce de son retour, Narcissa avait contacté Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard pour s'enquérir d'une place pour sa fille. La réponse était arrivée le matin même et Lucius n'en était pas satisfait.

 **-Emeraude n'ira pas à Poudlard,** récita calmement Lucius. **Elle peut déjà s'estimer heureuse si je lui accorde le privilège d'un précepteur privé.**

 **-Tu...Tu... Comment oses-tu ?!** Narcissa fulminait de rage.

Il était très rare que Narcissa s'énerve et encore plus qu'elle élève la voix. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois que Drago voyait sa mère dans cet état. Emeraude n'en menait pas large, assise en face de lui. Il lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table pour capter son regard qu'elle avait décidé de fixer à son assiette depuis le début de la dispute. La jeune fille leva les yeux sur son frère qui lui adressa un léger sourire. Elle avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses prunelles grises. Drago n'avait pas réellement pu jouer un jour le rôle de grand frère. Il se souvenait de sa stupeur quand il avait découvert la disparition de sa petite soeur, puis la tristesse en apprenant qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un long moment. Ces sentiments avaient vite fait place à la colère. Une colère sourde et froide envers son père qui avait chassé sa propre fille de sous son toit sous prétexte qu'elle était justement une fille. Drago avait honte de l'avouer, mais il avait ensuite de moins en moins pensé à sa soeur, puis n'y avait plus pensé du tout. Ils allaient la voir de temps en temps en France, mais c'était rare, et les souvenirs s'estompaient à chaque fois. Son retour était une bonne chose et il voulait qu'elle vienne à Poudlard. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle. Il voulait des souvenirs commun avec sa soeur. Il voulait tout simplement la connaître. Alors le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et, tout en fixant son père dans les yeux, il déclara d'une voix forte et assurée:

 **-Je veux qu'Emeraude vienne à Poudlard.**

Les cris de sa mère cessèrent et les trois protagonistes de la pièce le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds. Lucius fut le plus rapide à se reprendre. Il regarda Emeraude et l'accusa de cette dispute.

 **-Ce n'est pas de sa faute père. Cessez de tout lui mettre sur le dos et prenez vos responsabilités.**

L'adulte fixa son fils longtemps. C'était la première fois que Drago protestait contre son père. Jamais il n'avait osé lui répondre jusqu'à présent. La peur. C'est ce sentiment qui maintenait son fils sous son emprise, Lucius le savait. Mais sans baguette, sans son Maître, comment était-il censé maintenir cette peur? Il était impuissant. Lucius se leva lentement sans quitter le blond des yeux et enfin, quand il tourna le regard vers la porte il déclara d'un ton solennel:

 **-Faites comme vous voudrez. Après tout, je ne suis plus rien dans cette famille, dans ce monde. Nous le regretterons j'en suis persuadé, mais faites comme vous voudrez.**

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce dans un silence mortifiant. Quand enfin il eut disparu derrière la porte, Drago rejeta l'air qu'il avait gardé dans ses poumons depuis sa prise de parole sans s'en apercevoir. Il était heureux. Il regarda sa mère et sa soeur qui étaient enlacées. Puis Emeraude lâcha sa mère et serra le blond dans ses bras en lui soufflant d'une voix où l'on sentait poindre l'émotion:

" **Merci!"**

* * *

La fin de la semaine passa à une vitesse ahurissante. Lucius était enfermé dans son bureau à longueur de journée. Il ne sortait que pour manger et n'adressait plus la parole à personne, sauf à Emeraude pour lui faire des reproches ou lui donner des ordres. Narcissa était heureuse pour ses enfants mais était inquiète pour son mari qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Drago et Emeraude, quant à eux, passaient leurs journées ensemble, à se remémorer des souvenirs communs et à apprendre à se connaître. Ainsi, Drago découvrit que sa soeur était plutôt douée au Quidditch en tant que poursuiveuse.

" **Mais les français sont pourtant réputés pour être des billes au Quidditch !**

 **-Je te rappelle que je suis anglaise,** rétorqua Emeraude avec une moue prétentieuse. **De plus, tous les français ne sont pas nuls, il s'agit d'un stéréotype. Je connais quelques personnes qui sont vraiment doués !"**

Leurs parties de Quidditch étaient entrecoupées par des cours de potion. En effet, le jeune blond aidait l'adolescente dans cette matière où elle avait de grandes difficultés. En contrepartie, la jeune fille donna quelques cours de français à son frère. Selon lui, c'était des chances supplémentaires pour faire craquer les filles même si Drago le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de chance pour avoir une fille.

Le 1er septembre arriva trop rapidement.

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? D'Emeraude ? Du méchant Lucius? Au prochain chapitre, Blaise et les Serpentard seront présent, ainsi que Hermione. Une petite review ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, qui me suivent ou m'ont ajoutée dans leurs favoris ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous attendez la suite de cette histoire._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

La gare résonnait de voix, de cris et de rire. Un véritable brouhaha d'excitation et de joie. Narcissa tenait sa fille par le bras tandis que Drago leur frayait un chemin parmi cette foule bruyante. Lucius n'avait pas souhaité venir et le jeune homme en avait été soulagé. Il entendait d'ici les remarques acerbes sur tel ou tel personnes "traitre à son sang", "un lâche", "un sang-de-bourbe"... Le blond s'en voulait de laisser sa mère dans une telle situation. Il avait conscience que son père aimait un peu trop boire depuis la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il redoutait d'abandonner sa mère avec lui pour seul compagnie.

Un coup sur l'épaule le sortit de ses pensées et une tornade brune lui sauta au cou

" **Drago ! Tu m'as manqué!**

 **-Pans', lâche-moi**! S'exclama le jeune homme avec une voix qui se voulait autoritaire mais où l'on sentait poindre la joie.

Pansy Parkinson lui obéit et recula d'un pas pour laisser la place à Blaise qui donna une accolade au blond.

 **-Alors Drago, prêt pour notre dernière année?**

 **-Oh que oui** , répondit le concerné avec un vrai grand sourire.

Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner et il fit face à sa mère.

 **-Mon chéri, je dois partir. Ton père va s'inquiéter et...**

Non son père ne s'inquiétait pas. Drago savait que c'était sa mère qui, à ce moment, s'inquiétait. Elle avait peur de retrouver son mari encore une fois inerte, à côté d'une ou de deux bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu vides.

 **-...prends soin de toi mais aussi de ta soeur. Elle est très stressée même si elle ne le dira pas.**

Drago acquiesca et tourna son visage vers la blonde qui se tenait droite, la tête haute dans une parfaite réplique de Narcissa. Cependant, son attitude hautaine était en contradiction avec ses yeux, emplient de curiosité et qui ne se fixaient sur rien, trop impatients de tout découvrir.

Narcissa embrassa son fils sur le front et donna une étreinte à sa fille en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Emeraude acquiesca et la mère de famille disparut dans la foule après un dernier geste de la main vers Blaise.

Ce dernier tapota l'épaule du blond qui se retourna vivement vers le métis.

" **Tu me présentes?**

Drago avait appris à Blaise qu'il avait une soeur la semaine passée pour expliquer ses nombreux refus aux invitations de Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier ne l'avait tout d'abord pas cru, mais devant les explications du blond, il avait eu un doute. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus hésiter... Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme de leur âge, un peu plus petite que Drago mais tout aussi blonde. Ses fins cheveux étaient joliment ondulés et tombaient sur sa poitrine. Sa peau avait la blancheur caractérisant les Malefoy et son nez, droit et fin, donnait à son visage une allure aristocratique. Ses lèvres étaient d'un doux rose qui rappelait le teint de ses pomettes. Ses yeux d'un gris clair donnaient à son visage de poupon certaine une maturité et ses long cils noirs finissaient de lui agrandir le regard. En somme, elle était belle. Très belle.

Le métis était perdu dans sa contemplation quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il revint à lui et se rendit compte que Drago et sa soeur le fixaient, cette dernière avec un petit sourire en coin.

 **-Blaise !**

 **-Oui, Drago ? Un problème mon vieux?**

 **-Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes, à part ça tout va bien,** grogna le blond dans sa barbe inexistante.

 **-On est pas pressé beau blond !**

Emeraude rit devant la tête que fit son frère à l'entente du surnom ridicule.

 **-Bref, moi c'est Blaise, comme tu l'auras sûrement compris,** reprit le grand brun dans un sourire. J **e suis accessoirement le meilleur ami de ton frère.**

 **-Enchantée de te rencontrer** , s'exclama Emeraude dans un réel sourire.

Elle souriait. Blaise n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les Malefoy ne souriaient jamais devant un inconnu. Ils esquissaient un petit sourire crispé et poli pour faire bonne figure, mais jamais ils ne souriaient comme elle venait de le faire. Pas devant un inconnu. Or Blaise ne connaissait absolument pas cette fille. Oui il était le meilleur ami de Drago, oui il connaissait très bien les Malefoy qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième famille, mais il n'était qu'un inconnu pour elle.

Pansy arriva en trombe dans le groupe et stoppa les réflexions du grand brun quand elle se figea et s'écria:

" **Nom d'une bouse de dragon !**

 **-Pans'** , siffla Drago entre ses dents, **discrétion tu connais ?!**

 **-Par ... Pardon. Mais... Mais elle te ressemble !**

 **-Pansy qui perd sa langue, on aura vraiment tout vu,** rit Blaise en se fichant du regard que lui lança Drago.

La brune lui jeta un regard vide. Elle paraissait ne même pas avoir entendu la blague du serpentard. Elle qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se chamailler avec tout le monde se taisait et semblait être dans une profonde réflexion.

 **-Bon Pans', je te présente ma soeur,** déclara finalement Drago en prenant Emeraude par l'épaule. **Elle s'appelle Emeraude et sera avec nous en septième année.**

Pansy avait ouvert la bouche et sa tête valait son pesant de gallions. Emeraude la fixait avec un sourire génée, n'aimant pas particulièrement être dévisagée.

 **-Euh... Enchantée Pansy.**

La dénommé sembla retrouver ses esprits et lui adressa un franc sourire.

 **-Ok, c'est une blague. Tu n'as pas de soeur Drago. Je te connais depuis tes 11 ans et tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une soeur.**

Drago fit une grimace sous le regard des deux jeune filles. Pansy le fixait avec incrédulité et Emeraude avec déception. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une grande place dans la vie de son frère mais elle avait espéré qu'il parle d'elle à ses amis. Quand elle était petite fille, au début de son exil, elle espérait même qu'il vienne la délivrer... Elle avait été naïve. Il avait csix ans quand ils avaient été séparés. Si elle, elle se souvenait bien de lui, c'était grâce aux lettres hebdomadaires que sa mère lui envoyait et aux quelques rares visites. Elle se reprit et se raccrocha à la conversation qui se déroulait entre Drago et Pansy.

"...père l'a envoyé en France et elle est de retour depuis 2 semaines. Tu comprends?

-Par Merlin ! Cette histoire est horrible !

-Digne de Lucius Malefoy, soupira Emeraude avec tristesse.

Drago renforça sa prise sur son épaule, Pansy lui offrit un petit sourire désolée et Blaise lança d'un ton nonchalent:

-C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais on va louper la rentrée si on ne se bouge pas...

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils entrèrent dans le train et prirent place dans un compartiment vide. Très vite ils furent rejoints par un autre Serpentard: Théodore Nott. Drago lui expliqua la situation tandis que les trois Serpentard la fixaient avec curiosité. Quand elle n'y tint plus, et que tous les sujets que Drago tentaient d'imposer furent épuisés, Pansy attaqua:

"Donc tu habitais en France...

-Oui.

-Où ça?

-Dans le sud, près de Perpignan. J'étais chez un oncle paternel.

-Et où as-tu étudié?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Pansy était vraiment irrécupérable.

-A Beauxbâtons.

-Et pourquoi es-tu rentrée?

-Pans' ! Tu fais parti du Magenmagot ou quoi ? S'insurgea Drago

La dénommé baissa les yeux au sol.

-Désolée, grimaça t-elle en relevant la tête. Je suis trop curieuse.

Le silence se fit. Personne n'osait le briser malgré les questions que chacun se posait. Théodore se demandait comment était les enseignements à Beauxbâtons, Pansy s'interrogeait sur la mode française, et Emeraude sur son frère. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et se demandait si ces personnes pourraient la renseigner. Drago, quant à lui, pensait au retour de sa soeur et aux causes qui ne lui avaient pas été données. Narcissa avait vaguement déclaré que la décision venait d'elle mais il n'avait rien pu tirer d'autre, que se soit de sa mère ou même de sa soeur. Enfin Blaise avait des questions sur Beauxbâtons...qu'il osa poser avec un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents d'un blanc éclatant:

"Doit y avoir des filles pas mal !

-Sûrement. Je suis pas très branchée filles, affirma t-elle en regardant le métis en face d'elle. Mais je peux affirmer qu'une grande partie de ces filles est totalement dénuée de cerveaux.

-Pas grave ! Affirma Blaise avec un regard vers Théo et Drago. C'est pas l'intelligence qu'on cherche ! N'est-ce pas Drago ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, mal à l'aise face à la présence de sa sœur qui fusillait Blaise du regard. Elle tenta de se calmer en changeant de sujet. Elle se tourna vers son frère et demanda, curieuse :

-Je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu avais une petite-amie !

Pansy pouffa tandis que Blaise et Théo retenait un rire. Drago tenta de rester impassible mais une légère rougeur avait pris place sur ses joues.

-Une petite-amie ? Une seule ? Répondit Pansy avant que le concerné n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Drago est un séducteur ! Toutes les filles veulent sortir avec lui... Mais je suppose que tu auras le même succès !

Emeraude ne répondit pas mais fixa son frère avec insistance. Elle en apprenait donc plus sur son frère, comme elle le désirait précédemment. Néanmoins ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il jouait avec les filles. Elle détestait ce genre de garçons. Elle avait été victime d'un de ces beaux-parleurs durant sa deuxième année à Beauxbâtons. Son premier amour. Elle s'était faite avoir et avait juré qu'elle les ferait payer. Depuis ce jour, elle s'y tenait plutôt bien... On pouvait penser qu'elle était comme ces garçons, mais non. La vérité, c'était qu'Emeraude savait jouer de ses charmes, comme tout Malefoy qui soit digne de ce nom. Elle s'attaquait seulement aux prétentieux qui se jouaient des femmes en leur racontant mille et une merveilles mais en n'en pensant pas un mot. Une fois qu'elle avait une proie dans le viseur, elle ne la laissait jamais s'échapper. Emeraude n'avait jamais faillit. Le problème avec ce genre de comportement, c'est que les ennemis sont faciles à se faire. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait aucun ami dans son ancienne école. Les filles étaient jalouses car tous les garçons étaient charmés par son attitude, ses cheveux, son rire, ses yeux, ... Sa simple présence avait parfois créée des émeutes. Elle avait tous les garçons qu'elle voulait, même les plus populaires, et ceci n'était pas au goût de ces pimbêches. Les garçons, eux, étaient au courant de son manège, mais ils tombaient tout de même dans ses filets. Elle les attiraient irrémédiablement, comme une sirène.

* * *

Excité, agité, éxalté ou enthousiaste n'étaient pas approprié. Aucun qualificatif n'était assez fort pour décrire Hermione en ce moment. Depuis qu'elle avit appris qu'elle pourrait effectuer sa dernière année et passer les ASPIC, la jeune femme ne tenait plus en place. Revoir Poudlard était un rêve. Elle ne pensait jamais y retourner et savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir réviser dans la bibliothèque, se balader dans le parc avec Harry et Ron ou encore pratiquer la magie avec ses professeurs la rendaient tremblante d'excitation. Bien sûr, l'exaltation avait un moment fait place au doute: Serait-elle au niveau? Elle avait passé un an sans acquérir la moindre connaissance théorique alors son cerveau avait forcément perdu de l'endurance... Le doute avait ensuite été remplacé par la peur. Poudlard. Le château était sa deuxième maison mais également le lieu de la Grande Bataille. L'endroit où Fred était mort. L'endroit où Tonks et Rémus avaient perdu la vie et laissé Teddy au rang d'orphelin. L'endroit où tant de sang avait coulé. L'endroit où les larmes avaient roulé. L'endroit où les cauchemars étaient devenus réalité... Mais Poudlard était plus que cela. C'est Harry qui lui avait remis les idées en place...

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Harry, je ne veux pas y retourner.**

 **Hermionne était roulée en boule dans un coin de la pièce et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Elle revoyait les images du champs de bataille: les cris, le sang, le froid, le noir... Le désespoir. La brune était sujette aux crises d'angoisse depuis que la guerre avait pris fin. Seul Harry parvenait à la calmer.**

 **-Hermione, respire ! Alllez, inspire... Voilà, et maintenant expire. Calmement.**

 **La brune suivait les indications de "l'Elu" mais sa respiration était toujours courte et la jeune fille était secouée de spasmes.**

 **-Je pourrais jamais y retourner ! Je... Je veux pas y retourner !**

 **-Bien sûr que si Hermione. Respire.**

 **Il l'a pris dans ses bras et tout en la berçant, lui parlait calmement:**

 **-C'est notre maison. Poudlard a été le théâtre d'horreurs ces derniers temps, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est temps d'y faire régner à nouveau la joie ? Ce château nous a tellement donné Hermione... A notre tour de faire quelque chose pour lui ! Alors nous allons y retourner et faire de cette année la plus belle de toute notre scolarité ! Et puis, tu étais ravie d'y retourner, de passer tes ASPICS, de revoir Mme Pince et de dépoussiérer tous ces vieux grimoires que personne à part toi n'a jamais ouvert. Penses au plafond étoilé, aux tableaux qu'il reste à restaurer... En plus tu es préfète en chef ! Tu ne peux plus te défiler, McGonagall compte sur toi, comme nous tous...**

 **Il s'était arrêté en sentant la tête lourde d'Hermione sur son épaule et sa respiration calmée. Elle s'était endormie.**

 **Le lendemain, elle était de nouveau ravie de retourner au château.**

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Toutes les personnes ayant assisté à la grande bataille avaient dû faire face aux cauchemards. Toutes avaient versé des larmes pour un proche, un membre de sa famille ou simplement une connaissance disparue. Toutes avaient assisté à d'innombrables enterrements. Toutes avait eu des difficultés pour reprendre une vie normale. Mais seul quelques personnes connaissaient le fin mot de cette affreuse histoire. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient longuement discuté avec l'Ordre des horcruxes, et les principaux membres avaient préféré gardé le secret sur ces éléments pour ne pas affoler ou donner de mauvaises idées à certains. La poupulation magique avait été secoué mais s'était rapidement remise sur pied et le cours de la vie avait repris.

Ron avait fait face à la disparition de Fred avec courage. Il avait été très présent pour George. La famille s'était encore plus rapprochée et le rouquin avait rapidement repris les kilos perdus.

Harry était assailli par des sentiments divers: soulagement, joie mais également tristesse et effroi. Il n'avait pas réellement pu prendre de temps pour lui puisque les journalistes, les aurors, le nouveau Gouvernement et toute la population sorcière le sollicitaient à longueur de temps pour des interviews ou des évènements quelconques.

Enfin Hermione était sujette aux crises de panique mais également aux cauchemars. La jeune fille n'avait pas passé une nuit complète depuis la fin de la guerre et ne pouvait parfois pas dormir du tout. Elle se sentait seule mais refusait l'aide de quiconque. Elle aurait voulu parler à son père et être dans les bras de sa mère, mais elle ne les avait pas retrouvé. Ils étaient quelque part en Australie... Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot mais avait dû mettre cette histoire de côté pour le moment. Elle ne voulait plus penser à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Ils avaient grandi trop vite, perdu leur innocence, dû faire face à trop d'horreurs pour retrouver une vie normale. Mais Hermione se taisait, affichait un masque en permanence et tout le monde semblait s'en contenter. Sauf Harry. Lui voyait que quelque chose clochait, mais dès que le sujet était abordé, la jeune fille fuyait. Le brun ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie, alors il se taisait.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être vide depuis ce fameux mois de mai. Elle n'avait rien ressentit de positif durant ces derniers mois. Sauf Poudlard. C'était le seul thème qui lui réchauffait le coeur. C'était le seul sujet qui la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle ressentait aujourd'hui une vive excitation mais aussi une appréhension. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la peur morbide qui ne l'avait pas quitté l'année dernière. Non. Elle était actuellement rongée par une peur positive, une peur qu'elle ressentait à chaque rentrée. Elle avait enfin le sentiment de retourner chez elle. Elle redevenait petite fille. La Hermione de 12 ans. Elle était enfin heureuse.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, laissez une review ! :)

A la semaine prochaine où on se retrouvera à Poudlard !


	3. Chapter 3

La Grande salle, tout comme ce qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir du château, n'avait pas changé. Elle avait retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan. Harry avait redouté sa réaction mais plus encore celle de Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. Après tout, c'était ici qu'avait été entreposé les cadavres et les blessés. Mais il faut croire que les souvenirs heureux sont plus forts.

Hermione étaient entre Ron et Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna suivant derrière. Tous les regards étaient posés sur eux et les murmures sur leur passages la mettait très mal à l'aise. La jeune fille détestait être le centre d'attention depuis toujours. Elle fut donc heureuse quand ils atteignirent enfin la table des Gryffondor, et après un signe de tête à Luna, qui partait vers la table de sa maison, elle prit place. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il faut dire que ce retour rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

Le petit groupe d'amis de Gryffondor tentaient de mener une discussion sans prêter attention aux personnes qui les entouraient. Les murmures s'étaient amplifiés et régnait maintenant un brouhaha qui forçait les élèves à crier encore plus fort pour se faire entendre.

Les "Félicitations Harry!", "Vous nous avez sauvé!", "Je vous admire tellement!" étaient devenus monnaie courante pour le trio tout comme les cadeaux, accolades et poignées de main. Poudlard ne faisait à priori pas exception. Des Poussoufle se bousculaient pour apercevoir l'Elu, des Serdaigle adressaient des grands signes vers les trois amis, des Gryffondor tentaient de s'incruster dans leur conversation. Ces élèves n'étaient pas des amis. Hermione en reconnaissait certains pour leur avoir parler deux ou trois fois, mais la plupart étaient des inconnus, aperçus au détour d'un couloir ou à un match de Quidditch seulement. Cependant, sans aucune intervention, le monstrueux vacarme qui prenait place sous leurs yeux et oreilles se stoppa soudainement...

* * *

Emeraude était émerveillée. Poudlard était plus beau que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Son frère ne lui mentait pas lorsqu'il vantait les qualités de son école. La jeune fille avait d'abord pensé qu'il faisait cela pour la faire enrager et répliquer en faveur de Beauxbâtons, mais force était de constater qu'il n'avait pas enjolivé la vérité. Le lac reflétait les lumières du château, l'ombre des tourelles crevaient les nuages, et le ciel étoilé rendait le tout féérique. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil paysage, ni n'avait vécu un instant plus magique. Regardant partout et tentant de tout mémoriser, la jeune fille ne s'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient fixés par bon nombre d'élèves. Finalement, quand Drago la tira par la manche vers une grande porte en bois pour la sortir de sa rêverie elle revint à elle et écouta la discussion qui prenait place sous ses yeux.

"Ils vont arrêtez de nous dévisager comme ça ou pas. A croire qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire... murmura Drago avec hargne

-Leur vie doit être ennuyante... Que veux tu, tout le monde n'a pas la vie d'un Malefoy, mais tout le monde en rêve ! s'exclama Pansy

-Y a vraiment rien à envier, répondit Emeraude en fronçant les sourcils.

Personne n'osa lui répondre et ils continuèrent leur ascension dans le silence. Silence qui se fit également dans la grande salle à leur entrée. Les yeux s'étaient fixés sur Drago et Théodore dès qu'ils avaient passé les grandes portes. Peu de gens s'attendait à les revoir puisqu'après tout, leurs parents étaient des mangemorts reconnus. Néanmoins les murmures reprirent rapidement lorsque les élèves constatèrent la présence d'Emeraude. Une nouvelle élève, ce fait était assez rare pour en surprendre plus d'un. Mais en plus de cela, une nouvelle élève qui trainait avec la bande des Serpentard, groupe d'amis fermé et constitué depuis la première année, cela ne pouvait qu'attiser la curiosité. Les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard mais le professeur McGonagall les rattrapa. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la nouvelle qui après avoir acquiescer la suivit jusqu'au hall. Les autres reprirent leur chemin tout en ne se gênant pas pour lancer des regards glaciaux à ceux qui les fixaient sans retenue.

Rapidement, les discussions reprirent. Elles avaient deux sujets de conversation: le trio d'Or et la nouvelle élève. Les cancans de l'école avaient également fait leur rentrée...

* * *

"C'est qui cette fille?

-On ne l'a jamais vu avant.

-Elle ressemble à Drago Malefoy...

-Que vas-tu imaginer, Lavande ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sens qu'il y a un secret là-dessous et...

Hermione tourna la tête. Les rumeurs n'étaient toujours pas ce qu'elle préférait. Lavande et Parvati n'avaient à priori absolument pas changé en un an. C'était désespérant. L'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève dans la grande salle était une sorte de bénédiction. Les autres étudiants s'étaient trouvés un autre sujet de conversation qu'elle et ses amis, et Hermione avait ainsi évité la crise d'angoisse. Un rien l'énervait, la stressait ou la faisait pleuré, et se ridiculiser le jour de la rentrée serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase.

"... nouvelle élève est un vrai canon ! T'as vu ça Harry ?"

Ron non plus n'avait pas changé. Vraiment désespérant. Hermione pensait que cette année passé à fuir et à se débrouiller pour survivre l'aurait fait murir mais non. Il était toujours l'adolescent feignant qui ne pensait qu'à manger et à jouer au Quidditch. La brune ne savait même pas comment elle avait fait pour être amoureuse de lui un jour...

"Hermione, ça va?

La jeune fille fut sorti de ses pensées mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le professeur McGonagall entamait son discours de bienvenu.

"Chers élèves, c'est un plaisir pour nous, professeurs, de vous revoir ici. Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour croyez-moi...

Plusieurs élèves rirent à cette réflexion. Le professeur de métamorphose était une excellente pédagogue mais beaucoup la trouvait trop strict et ne manquait jamais une occasion de la critiquer.

"...L'année dernière a été dur pour tout le monde, mais nous sommes de retour et prêt à repartir sur de bonnes bases. "

Le discours continua pendant de longues minutes, où la nouvelle directrice donna les directives, et nouvelles indications, puis elle appela les premières années à faire leur entrée.

* * *

Emeraude était heureuse d'être ici, loin de son père. Etre dans la même pièce que lui la faisait toujours redevenir cette peureuse petite fille . Elle ne se reconnaissait plus lors de ces moments de face à face. Elle qui défendait habituellement ses idées avec passion, qui se révoltait contre les injustices, qui criait haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait s'écrasait devant son père et ses yeux froids.

Etre à Poudlard la faisait se sentir vivante. Elle pensait ne plus ressentir cela en rentrant en Angleterre, mais elle devait avouer que cette année s'annonçait comme merveilleuse. Déjà car elle était à Poudlard, et rien que cela aurait rendu n'importe qui euphorique. Ensuite, elle allait côtoyer son frère tous les jours, apprendre à le connaître, vivre des choses avec lui, bref avoir une vraie relation fraternelle. Enfin être ici signifiait repartir de zéro. Emeraude l'avait compris, son père le lui avait rabâché, elle ne devait pas faire honte à sa famille. La jeune fille était pressée de rencontrer les autres élèves, de voir dans quelle maison elle serait réparti, même si encore une fois Lucius l'avait mise en garde: elle devait être à Serpentard. Selon Drago, cette maison lui correspondait, mais les élèves qui y étaient réparti avaient vraiment mauvaise réputation. C'était la maison que l'on surnommait le nid de Mangemorts. Emeraude ne savait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé durant cette guerre. Les nouvelles d'Angleterre s'était faites rares et les journaux ne dévoilaient rien. La censure avait été remise au goût du jour. L'adolescente s'était inquiétée pour sa mère et son frère, d'autant qu'elle connaissait les idéaux que défendait son père. En revenant au Manoir, elle n'avait pas osé en parler. Elle avait seulement compris que sa famille avait été très impliqué mais du mauvais côté. Etre ici lui permettrait peut-être d'en apprendre plus sur ces évènements, mais la faisait également douté sur la réaction des autres élèves à son encontre.

Quand le professeur McGonagall ouvrit les portes d'un coup de baguettes, les premiers années se mirent en marche vers l'estrade. Emeraude se plaça en fin de peloton et les suivis en silence. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle et un murmure avait repris à son entrée. La répartition débuta et le ventre d'Emeraude commença à se tordre. Les différentes maisons acclamaient leurs nouveaux membres mais elle sentait encore les regards posés sur elle.

"Malefoy Emeraude."

Les murmures se transformèrent en bourdonnement. Tout le monde voulait donnée son avis, savoir s'ils avaient bien entendus, argumenter contre elle et s'interroger sur qui elle était précisément: une Malefoy.

"Quoi ? ?

-Je l'avais dit ! S'exclama Lavande en tapant des mains

-C'est une blague? Une Malefoy ?

-Ron, calme-toi !

-Mais Hermione, c'est une Malefoy, une Ma-le-foy !

-J'ai compris, crétin ! On a tous compris, alors arrêtes de crier et rassis-toi !

Le roux se rembrunit mais fit ce que Hermione lui avait demander. Ginny chuchotait avec Neville tandis que Harry regardait vers la table des Serpentard. Hermione suivit son regard et tomba sur Drago. Il était plus blanc que d'habitude et les vert et argent semblait lui poser des questions à renfort de grands gestes et de cris. Cependant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, au contraire de Blaise, et continua de fixer la blonde.

Le professeur McGonagall ramena le silence et reprit:

"Je vous demande de vous calmez immédiatement ! Mademoiselle Malefoy, prenez place.

La tête haute, ses long cheveux ondulés d'un blond presque blanc tombant en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux gris clairs fixant l'horizon, Emeraude s'avança d'un pas fier et décidé vers l'estrade. Ignorer les murmures sur son passage. Ne surtout pas prêter attention à son estomac qui se serre, se tourne et se retourne. Garder son masque d'indifférence et ne pas donner de l'importance à ce moment pourtant décisif.

Emeraude s'assit sur le tabouret et la directrice et professeur Minerva Mcgonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Selon son père, le choixpeau ne désignait pas seulement la maison, mais plus que cela, c'était la vie de l'élève tout entière qui se jouait à cet instant.

"-Hum hum... Intéressant...

La jeune fille sursauta lorsque la grosse voix du choixpeau résonna dans sa tête.

-Intelligence, courage, loyauté, ruse... Tu possèdes ces quatre qualités... Hmmm... Fascinant... Le sang Malefoy coule dans tes veines et cela signifie habituellement Serpentard, mais tu es la première Malefoy fille que je rencontre... Je pourrais donc faire une exception... Le choix est dur... Et tu ne m'aides pas... Tu n'as pas d'envie particulière... La raison te veut à Serpentard mais ton coeur ne le souhaite pas... Tu as le choix, décides.

Emeraude ne savait plus. Elle était émerveillée par toutes les connaissances que pouvaient avoir les Serdaigle. Elle appréciait la fidélité dont faisait preuve les Pouffsoufle. Elle idéalisait le courage dont étaient dotés les Gryffondor. Mais ne devait-elle pas suivre son devoir? Si elle n'allait pas à Serpentard, son père en ferait une affaire d'état et il se vengerait à coup sûr... Sa décision était prise.

* * *

 _Hello ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Appréciez-vous le personnage d'Emeraude ? Quel maison va t-elle rejoindre selon vous ? ^^_

 _Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent des reviews, m'ajoutent à leur favoris et me suivent ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et lire vos avis me donne le sourire._

 _A la semaine prochaine !_


End file.
